


Haikyuu booklet - [various x reader]

by chuuyari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i love haikyuu yall, tobio being a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: ♡ just pure fluffy scenarios ♡taking requests in the comment section
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Haikyuu booklet - [various x reader]

♡ 7:00 pm

walking outside, your warm breath contrasted with the icy air. Snowflakes covered every inch of the ground, making it positively apparent that Christmas was right around the corner. You grinned, thinking about getting a break from school, Ah this would be heavenly. Finals we're coming up and you were stressed out of your mind, so this little party to celebrate Karasuno's last victory was something you were really grateful for to ease your mind. A snowflake fell on your nose, and then some on your lashes, your hand coming to wipe them off. You scrunched your nose at the sudden coldness, sighing because as per usual you forgot to bring gloves. Luckily, the school wasn't so far and you'd be there in about 10 minutes. It was dark already, streets light dimmed as passerby's wandered the streets, looking for Christmas gifts. You loved taking this route to school, smelling warm creamy hot cocoa, seeing happy faces, and shop owners delighted of their businesses. You got pulled out of your thoughts at the sound of your name resonating through the busy street, A blush creeping on your cheeks, you instantly recognized the sweet voice of none other than Yū. He was accompanied by Ryu, both boys running to you. You couldn't help but stifle a giggle, Nishinoya basically jumping in your arms. It was no secret that he and Ryu were infatuated with you, being the assistant manager of the team.

"Y/N! you're heading to school right?" Questioned Nishinoya, jumping up and down, petite hands grasping the hem of your coat. His energy was out of bound today, perhaps this little party was more than just a great idea. His eyes beamed, as you ruffled his spiky hair, "Of course silly, where else would I be going?" you retorted grimacing. Yū blushed, pinkish hue covering his pale cheeks as Ryu laughed at his stupid question. The three of you continued your chit chat eventually reaching the gymnasium where Suga, Asahi, and Daichi were. Nishinoya gleamed, mouth forming an O shape at the scenery. A table stood in the middle of the room, where a whole feast was located. Suga was setting everything there, an apron wrapped around his muscular frame. Taking notice of your arrival, he literally shone, waving to the three of you. 

"Sugaaaa Woah! you're awesome! you made all this?" You exclaimed latching yourself in his embrace. He smelled of vanilla, probably because of all the sweets the man had carefully baked the night before. The setter cheeks now tainted with a bright rosy hue, he looked off to the side sheepishly. "I did, but I actually bought this-" he scratched the back of his neck, the other arm wrapped around your waist pressing you against him. 

"Shush!!! take the compliment" you retorted, interrupting him mid-sentence before he tried taking away his cooking skills merits. Asahi merely chuckled in the back, Daichi elbowing him pointing fingers at Suga's cherry-painted face. Snickering, they got back to their respective tasks waiting for the remaining members to show up. 

Not only 5 minutes later, the doors barged open revealing the famous duo both panting. You chuckled, eyeing them as Hinata dropped to the floor gasping for air. Tobio shot him a glare, both screaming at the same time "I WON!--" 

Hinata's pale face was flushed, breathing hard as running through the snow (in this icy cold) was totally a workout. "Dumbass I was the one who opened the door" retorted the setter, smacking the top of his head. "No, I totally did! you're seriously stup-" 

Fire spread throughout Kageyama's gaze, death glaring at the small spiker daring him to finish his sentence (which would have probably been his last), before a tall shadow loomed behind the duo. "Move you idiots, or I'll step on you (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))" stated Tsuki, followed by none other than Yamaguchi. You sat on the benches, sipping on your cherry cocktail (made by Asahi himself!!) gaze devouring the dark-haired setter. He just always looked so good, tousled onyx hair, adorned by sparkly white snowflakes. Sun-tanned skin, kissable lips, and eyes that you could stare into for hours. He lifted his gaze locking with yours, sweet delicious feeling pilling up in his abdomen as he drank in the sight of you perched up there looking absolutely gorgeous. You wore a red knitted cardigan over a tight-fitting white top and some black cycling shorts. They outlined every curve and you showing more legs than usual was totally getting to him. However, It wasn't long until his tsundere self overpowered him, breaking eye contact, a small blush dusting his cheeks and ears. 

Jumping on your feet you walked to greet them, Hinata engulfing you in a hug. He snickered in Tobio's direction, delighted by the way you embrace him. You beamed, looking at the spiker's attire; a reindeer adorned his red striped shirt, totally a size (or two) bigger than him, making him look absolutely adorable. "aw Hinata! Your shirt is SO cute!" you complimented, as this cutie pie of a spiker gleamed in pride thanking you over and over again. He literally was radiating, showing off his shirt, wanting to also show off in front of his rival that he had a better sense of style. 

As Kageyama unzipped his large black coat, he unveiled a simple red shirt, much to his dismay, Tsuki snickered in the back, hand coming to cover his mouth, his large grin showing through. "At least you tried, A for effort" he chuckled, as the other members laughed in unison. You stifled a giggle, eyes looming over the setter. He noded in your direction, eyes purposely avoiding yours, your form, or anything related to you for that matter. You sighed at his usual demeanor, launching yourself in his embrace. God, he smelled divine, it was intoxicating. You glanced up at him, eyes sincere and a smile painted over your feature "I'm glad you made it Tobio". He pursed on his lips, heartbeat increasing tenfold your arms wrapped against his torso. Ryu cheered from the other end of the gymnasium, as he was already filling up his plate. "Shut up-" retorted the setter to his teammate, arms delicately wrapping around you as if you were made out of glass. "So am I" his voice was barely above a whisper, thumbs running smooth circles along your back. Your little moment was interrupted by clapping hands resonating throughout the large gymnasium, Daichi getting everyone's attention.

"So, movies?" 

♡ 8:00 pm

You thanked the Lord again for Suga, as he was the only person to have thought of bringing pillows and blankets. (He was also the one who went to get the television from the other side of the school, what a dedicated angel) Lights dimmed, you quickly grabbed a platter of delicious food before running to the pillow forts in the corner of the room. Nishinoya outran you, jumping in the prime spot: the one in the corner against both walls. You pouted in defeat before he winked at you. "You know Y/N, you're free to sit in between my legs if you want" He teased, patting the said spot. You pinched his cheeks, "In your dreams Yuu" you grimaced before noticing that while your dumbass self argued with the bi-colored man all the walls spots were taken. Meaning you either had to break your back and not lean against anything for a whole 2 hours (impossible), or lean against one of them. Not wanting your back to break (at least not in that way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) you noticed Kageyama sitting against the wall. "Don't mind if do Tobio" you crawled over to him, prying his legs open, delicate fingers latching unto his clothed muscular tighs. It was as if an electric shock ran through every cell of the man, your fingers burning against his thighs. He couldn't afford those kinds of thoughts, not right now. Not when you were pressed so tightly against him, drowning in your scent.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing" he put up a front trying to look displeased but his blush betrayed him. His gaze darted back and forth between where your rear came in contact with his groin area and a random point on the gym's wall trying to prevent his mind from wandering. "I'm just getting comfortable dummy" a whisper escaped your lips, looking at him from the corner of your eyes, flashing him a sweet smile. He huffed as you cuddled yourself even closer to the man, feeling as if his whole body was on fire. 

♡ 10:30 pm

"Kageyama, truth, or dare?" The man merely jumped out of his skin, hand coming to scratch the back of his head. Knowing Hinata had said dare two rounds ago, there was no way for him to take truth, or it would mean being inferior to that idiot and that he couldn't afford.

"Dare of course" 

"Eh, someone's getting brave?" Taunted none other than the tall golden-haired blocker. Upon seeing the smirk that covered his face, Tobio knew he took the wrong choice. Gulping down he sneered, "Dare me something feasible at least" 

"I sure will. Kiss Y/N" 

The whole room went silent, and you almost spat your drink your name resonating for what seemed like hours. Nishinoya and Ryu both almost fell out, as if a wave hit them both, collapsing on the ground. Suga chuckled, whispering something along the lines of "This is going to be interesting." As for the man dared to do that sinful act himself, let's say it was an understatement to say that he was blushing. His whole face, up to the tip of his ear was strawberry-colored, hands shaking slightly as he held his milk. (classic Kags) 

"Oops. Small reminder, you can't back out" reminded Tsukishima, faking a pout, before his usual creepy grin plastered across his feature. Daichi intervened before this escalated even further, turning his attention to you. "Only if Y/N agrees" (consent KING) His regard was sincere, scanning for any signs that you were uncomfortable with the circumstances.

"I do" 

Those two simple words vibrated through every pore of the setter as if bouncing inside his head for a whole hour. You, his crush since his first day at school, agreed to kiss him. How was he supposed to do any of that? A kiss? Was it supposed to last longer than a couple of seconds? Was he supposed to use his tongue? What scared him the most though was the audience, his teammates snickering at the upcoming show. As if reading his thoughts you spoke 

"On one condition! I want privacy, I can't do something like that in front of everyone."

♡ 10:45 pm

"So um-" the setter felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, hands holding unto the desk for dear life. He needed to keep himself grounded, the desk being his lifeboat in the sea of emotions he was experiencing. Eyes wide, he kept his gaze solely locked unto the wooden floor, not even daring to meet your gaze or accept that this moment was truly happening. Knuckles turning white, you took notice in that, leaning forward pressing yourself against his body. "Relax Tobio" your voice was as soft as a feather a hint of sweetness to it, your fingers delicately tracing the outline of his biceps. He gulped down, doing the complete opposite of what you asked. Nails scratching against the desk, he gathered his courage and quickly made eye contact with you, before grabbing a hold of your shoulder.

"Wait" he interrupted, gaze looming over a random point on the wall. "I have to say something first" he murmured, risking a glance in your direction. You stood there in confusion, hands retracting away from the tall man.

"Tobio we don't have to-"

"Look I-" the setter paused, hands forming fists, inhaling deeply. He gathered his courage before locking gaze with you. His dark emerald orbs staring straight into yours. " I'm in love with you Y/N" he spoke so quickly that you needed a good 5-10 seconds to analyze what the setter just spurted out of his pretty lips. He immediately broke eye contact, fists tightening. Seconds felt like hours, face burning at the mere thoughts of his feelings being out there for you to reach. His heart banged against his rib cage, feeling as if rejection was the only plausible outcome.

He was proven wrong when you slammed your lips on his. His heart almost exploded, eyes widening, your scent enveloping him. His muscular arms wrapped around your smaller frame slightly shaking, unsure of what was right to do. He was drowning in everything that made yourself the beautiful human being that he oh so craved. Your lips tasting of the vanilla lip balm you put on earlier during the movie, he couldn't get enough, tongue darting out to give a tentative lick at your lips. Your eyes fluttered open, core warming at his boldness, drinking in the sight of a flushed Kageyama with half-lidded eyes who clearly was turned on, to say the least. The longer the kiss went on, the bolder he got, pressing you against his frame, eliciting moans from the both of you. Caging you between him and the nearby wall, one hand right by your head, the other firmly wrapped around your waist he was in heaven. A moan fluttered out of your lips, as he pressed himself against you once again. Every time he did so, he would let out a small moan of your name. The setter was surprisingly very vocal and It literally was music to your ears. Gasping for air, you broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting the both of you. Reality hit Kageyama in the face, his whole being once again burning bright backing away from you. One hand came to scratch the back of his neck, he risked a glance in your direction "So um- do you feel the same?" The question took you aback, a giggle resonating throughout the classroom, you pinched his rosé-colored cheeks 

"of course you idiot"

\-----

"Wait? How are we supposed to show Tsukishima that we did the dare?"

You pulled out a bright cherry-colored lip gloss from your cardigan's pocket. Tobio's eyes widened tenfold, taking a step back almost doubling over the desk. Jumping in his arms your giggle warmed his inside, carefully applying the gloss to your parted lips, the man mentally cursed at the thoughts rummaging through his minds. You took notice of that, (considered his face now matched your lips) and winked, "It's that or I can leave you a hickey right there you'd like that won't you?" you tauntingly murmured, delicate fingers grazing the soft sun-kissed skin of his exposed collarbone. The setter gulped down, merely nodding in approval. His blush seemed to worsen looking off to the side sheepishly :

"Just kiss me already"


End file.
